


Enter

by souichilovebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: i really hope this turns out ok, mahou shoujo site!au, so its me... no lewd boyz this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souichilovebot/pseuds/souichilovebot
Summary: ‘Everyday.. I think about dying..’Jacob walks to the train tracks, once again thinking about stepping in front of the oncoming train but can’t bring himself to do it. He walks to school with his head down knowing what waits for him when he arrives.





	Enter

**Author's Note:**

> hey..... i keep posting new shit without updating my other stuff Im Sorry but i really wanted to post this im kinda excited about sharing it.... mahou shoujo site is my Fave animanga and i just had to combine my fave girls with my fave boyz soooo hope you like it~

‘Everyday.. I think about dying..’  
Jacob walks to the train tracks, once again thinking about stepping in front of the oncoming train but can’t bring himself to do it. He walks to school with his head down knowing what waits for him when he arrives.  
“Oh Jacob~”  
Before he even gets the chance to open his locker 3 boys crowd around him, backing him against the locker with no way of escaping.  
“Y-Yes Jaehyun?”  
“Did you bring money today?”  
“I did..”  
“Don’t forget to buy us lunch~”  
He turns back to his locker thinking they’ve left but once he’s open it he can hear their laughs in his ears. There’s a pile of razors and when he tries to push them aside he cuts himself and some spill onto the floor, when he tries and fails to pick them up safely he can hear their laughs getting louder and tries his best to hold back his tears.  
“Oh no let’s hope he bleeds more when he cuts himself later”  
Sunwoo watches from the distance, he knows what will happen to Jacob sooner or later. In class Jacob doesn’t even flinch when he sees his desk once again vandalised with garbage all over especially on the chair but he doesn’t sit down till he’s being forced by the teacher. He can hear Jaehyun giggling to himself behind him, whispering just loud enough for Jacob to hear but not for the teacher to notice.  
“Oh Jacob, would you like a hand? It sure seems like a mess there I wonder what could’ve happened.”  
Jacob bites his tongue and endures classes until lunch where he hides in the bathroom hoping Jaehyun won’t find him there.  
“Jacob come out, come out, come out wherever you are~”

**Author's Note:**

> how was it lads? was it worthy of praise? want more of it? pwetty pwease tell me what you think and if you guys like it i'll post the full first chap when i next update ok? annnnd if you wanna idk see more of my weeb self follow me on twit~ @ericIovebot


End file.
